Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN414)
, formerly | Relatives = Sharon Xavier (mother) ; P. Xavier (twin brother); | Universe = Earth-TRN414 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly brown) | UnusualFeatures = Crippled legs | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Headmaster | Education = Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics and Psychology, Oxford University. | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New York, America | Creators = | First = | Quotation = The past: a new and uncertain world. A world of endless possibilities and infinite outcomes. Countless choices define our fate: each choice, each moment - a moment in the ripple of time. Enough ripple, and you change the tide... for the future is never truly set. | Speaker = Charles Xavier | QuoteSource = X-Men: Days of Future Past (film) | HistoryText = Early Life Charles Xavier is a mutant with the ability to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others. As a child, Charles met a shape-shifting orphan girl named Raven, who had broken into his family's mansion and was scrounging for food. Overjoyed to meet someone else "different" like him, he invited her to live with his family, an offer which she happily accepted. A natural genius, Charles completed high school at sixteen. He attended Oxford University accompanied by Raven. He earned Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics, and Psychology. Meeting Erik Lehnsherr After completing his thesis on genetic mutation, he was approached by Agent Moira MacTaggert of the CIA for his help in stopping a mutant named Sebastian Shaw, who was working with the Soviet Union. MacTaggert introduced him and Raven to the CIA, where they proved to her chief that mutants existed and Shaw was a threat. The chief refused to employ the help of the mutants, but a "Man in Black" offered to sponsor them. Charles accompanied MacTaggert, MIB and a US Coast Guard assault team to arrest Shaw on his yacht. During the attack, Charles' telepathy was blocked by Emma Frost. They also encountered Erik Lehnsherr, who was launching his own solo attack on Shaw at the time. When Shaw escaped in a submarine, Xavier prevented Lensherr from killing himself through telepathy in an attempt to stop it and, after short introductions, brought him to the CIA's secret "Division X" facility. Forming The X-Men There they met young scientist Hank McCoy, a mutant with prehensile feet and enhanced intelligence, whom Xavier identified as a mutant. He then used a mutant-locating device designed by McCoy called Cerebro to find and recruit mutants for training to stop Shaw. Refusing CIA help, he and Lensherr traveled the world discovering various mutants: exotic dancer Angel Salvadore; taxi driver Armando Muñoz; Army prisoner Alexander Summers; and the young Sean Cassidy. They also approached Canadian mercenary James Howlett, but he immediately rebuffed them. Lensherr and Xavier tried once again to find and capture Shaw, who was supposed to be meeting with a Soviet general. They discovered that Frost had attended the meeting in his place, and Xavier and Lensherr captured her instead. Interrogating her led to the revelation that Shaw intended to spark a third world war to wipe out humanity, leaving mutants as the dominant species. Meanwhile, the other Hellfire Club mutants attacked Division X, turning Angel to their cause and killing Armando in the process. With the facility destroyed, Xavier relocated the mutants to train at his family mansion. During their stay there, Xavier applied his telepathy to help Lensherr reach new heights of his magnetic ability. Cuban Missile Crisis Xavier's new team was soon called to action during the Cuban Missile Crisis when Shaw engineered a stand-off between amassed United States and Soviet navel forces. A Soviet freighter had been forcibly commandeered by the Hellfire Club who were attempting to run the American blockade. Xavier took mental control of a Soviet officer and had the man destroy the freighter, thus averting a nuclear catastrophe. Lensherr pulled Shaw's submarine from the water. The submarine and the X-Jet both crashed shortly after, bringing both teams into direct conflict with each other. Lensherr found and killed Shaw. Xavier found his attention turned to the new threat of the two navel fleets with crews who were rapidly becoming fearful of the mutants. The ships launched a combined missile strike against the mutants, which Lensherr quickly turned back on them. Xavier kept Lensherr from destroying the ships, but when MacTaggert fired a gun at Lensherr, a deflected bullet hit Xavier in the spine, crippling him from ever walking again. A remorseful Erik left with Mystique, Angel, and Shaw's enforcers Riptide and Azazel. Professor X Later, a wheelchair-bound Xavier returned to the mansion where MacTaggert promised never to reveal his location. They kissed, whereupon Xavier wiped her memory of the events. He soon after founded Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and ran from his family's Westchester mansion, which had been converted into a base of operations at which he trained mutants for his personal strike force known as the X-Men. The base included subterranean medical labs, a training facility called "The Danger Room," an aircraft hanger, and Cerebro. However, the Vietnam War and the subsequent loss of many of his students in the conflict left Xavier feeling bitter, prompting him to rely on a time on a serum that would restore his ability to walk at the cost of preventing him from using his powers. He and Hank- the last surviving member of the original team still loyal to him- remained at the school for a time in self-imposed isolation, until a man named Logan from the apocalyptic future traveled back in time, by transferring his future consciousness into his younger body. Second Chance Logan explained to Charles and Hank that he had come from the future to prevent Mystique from killing Dr. Bolivar Trask, which would set off a series of events that would lead to the extinction of their species. Logan asked Charles and Hank for their help to get Mystique, and stop the Sentinels from ever being created. Although unwilling at first, Charles accepted because he remembered a promise he once made to Mystique. Logan then told them that they needed Magneto to stop Mystique. Charles reveals that Erik is held prisoner beneath the Pentagon in a concrete and plastic prison for being involved in the assassination of John F. Kennedy They acquired the help of Peter Maximoff, a young mutant with the power to move at tremendous speed. Together, they successfully broke Erik out of prison. The group then headed to Paris to stop Mystique from killing Trask at the World Peace Summit. During the flight to Paris, Charles asked Erik why he killed Kennedy. Erik then revealed that his intention was to save the President, for he too was a mutant. However, he failed at completely deflecting the bullet, thus killing the President. After a few minutes, an argument broke out between Charles and Erik about how Erik took Raven away from Charles, and how Charles went into hiding during a time when fellow Mutants needed him the most. A couple of hours later, Erik approached Charles, and invites him to a chess match as a form of truce. When they arrive in Paris, they infiltrate the World Peace Summit, which distracted Mystique long enough for Trask's military chaperon, Major William Stryker to stun Mystique with his stun gun. Logan then saw Strkyer, which then caused his mind to spasm back and forth between his future and present self. Mystique used this to escape the building, but not after Erik shot her in the ankle. Logan, with his past consciousness controlling his body, was confused, so he grabbed Charles and asked who they are, and what he's doing here. Charles told Hank to go after Mystique and Erik, while he stayed here to get Logan to calm himself. After a couple of minutes, Logan's future consciousness returned to his body, and Charles asked what happened, and Logan replied that he saw someone who will bring him a lot of pain someday in the future. The two leave the summit discreetly, and reunite with Hank sometime later. Hope A day later, they return to the Mansion. While arguing with Logan about the failure of the mission, Charles collapsed, having not taken the drug that helps him walk. Hank went upstairs to get him the serum. Logan managed to convince Charles to keep his power to use Cerebro to find Mystique. The three head downstairs to Cerebro, and Charles failed to operate Cerebro. He told Logan that it's not the machine that's broken, it's his mind. Logan told him to read his mind, so Charles did. He saw the operation that gave Logan his adamantium skeleton, and he saw Logan killing Jean Grey. After seeing this, he told Logan that he doesn't want that to be his future. Logan then told him to go deeper into his mind, and when he does, his mind woke up in 2023 where he saw a group of mutants, which include his future self and Erik's future self, standing around future Logan. His future self sensed his presence, so the two have a talk. His future self told him that he needed hope. His future self showed him some of the brightest and most beautiful memories of his life to inspire himself. After that, Charles' consciousness returned to 1973, and he tried to work Cerebro. He was successful this time in finding Mystique, and found out she was going to Washington to kill Trask during the unveiling of the first ever Sentinels. On the plane to Washington, Logan asked Charles to promise him that no matter what happens going forward, he would remember to take care of Scott, Storm, and Jean. Charles said he'd do his best, and Logan replied that that would be enough. The next day, Charles, Hank and Logan, arrived in the White House Lawn before the unveiling had begun, and Charles scanned the crowd for Mystique. He found Mystique a few seconds before she killed Trask, and mentally stopped her. However, before the ceremony was over, Erik arrived, took control of the Sentinels, and dropped a giant baseball field around them, so that there would be no outside interference. When the baseball field dropped, Charles was thrown of his wheelchair, and was trapped under metal debris. Free from Charles' control, Mystique disguised herself as White House staff, and joined the President and Trask as they retreated to a bunker. Charles was unable to do anything as Logan and Hank, now in Beast form, fought the Sentinels, and as Magneto ripped the bunker out of the White House. Now holding the President, Trask, and other White House staff at gunpoint, Magneto broadcasted the whole event on TV. After awhile, Magneto was distracted by a Sentinel that was about to attack, which gave Mystique the chance to shoot him in the side of his neck. As Mystique was about to shoot Trask, Charles used his power to freeze the thought processes of everyone in the stadium except his and Mystique's, so that he could convince her to not kill Trask. He was able to get her to change her mind, and watched as she left the stadium. Charles took control of Erik, now helmet-less, and removed the debris on top of himself. After a brief conversation, the two parted ways, and Charles and Hank went home to reestablish the school. Not Too Distant Future 50 years later, Charles was approached by Logan in his office. He asked why Logan was there, as Logan had a History class to teach. Logan jokingly said that the needed a quick refresh on history, particularly everything after 1973. Charles smiled, and welcomed him back. He then asked what the last thing he remembered was. | Powers = See Charles Xavier (Earth-616)#Powers Telepathy: Those of Charles Xavier (Earth-10005)#Telepathy | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human male who engages in moderate regular exercise, mostly in his upper body. | Weaknesses = Paraplegic: Professor X has been normally unable to walk due to spinal damage, suffered when one of the bullets Magneto bounced off using his magnetic powers hit his spine, crippling him for life. | Equipment = Wheelchair, Cerebro | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * James McAvoy and Patrick Stewart portray the new timeline's version of Professor Xavier in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Both actors also portrayed Xavier in the [[Earth-10005|original timeline of the X-Men film series]]. McAvoy will return as Professor X for the upcoming X-Men: Apocalypse. | Trivia = }} Category:Characters who have used Drugs